


Sexy Dynamite

by Kinozaki



Category: Takunomi
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Sex, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinozaki/pseuds/Kinozaki
Summary: After losing their job and spending a drunken night vowing to use this as a chance to pave their own path, an event planner has what seems like a particularly erotically charged drunken dream. Waking up the next morning, they find that things were very, very real, and that they've been given a more wonderful fresh start than they ever could have expected.





	Sexy Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on March 11, 2018.
> 
> In an effort to accurately reflect my growth as a writer, my older stories are going to be uploaded chronologically, until publishing becomes concurrent.
> 
> As such, please bear with me through any roughness, as a lot has happened in that time, and I will be going through that at a very accelerated pace.

“Bartender! Another whisky!” Kai shouted, leaning heavily on the counter, practically resting his chin on the empty glass in front of him.  
  
“Alright, alright,” answered the bartender, a slight hint of annoyance slipping into her voice, though Kai was too drunk to notice or care. After finishing with another customer, she pulled a bottle off the shelf behind her and walked over to where Kai was slouched. She waited for a second, her free hand resting on her hip, rolling her eyes as Kai slowly pulled his chin back, then filled his glass once more, the amber liquid splashing over the sides of the slightly melted ice.  
  
“Thanks!” Kai said as she walked away, her blonde hair and alluring butt swaying as she went to serve another patron. Kai picked up the glass and swirled it once, then again, and then drank a long, deep sip. Half of the glass had disappeared by the time he put it back down on the counter.  
  
He let out a satisfied sigh, the warmth from the liquor spreading through his body, though doing little to dull the edge of all the frustrations he had raging in his head. As he went to lift the glass back up to his mouth, he noticed the bartender had walked back over to him at some point. Her delicate, long fingers gripped the counter as she leaned over him, the slight promise of her cleavage peering out from under her slightly unbuttoned blouse, an eyebrow cocked up questioningly.  
  
Kai coughed nervously, looking away from the woman’s chest, then put the drink down before collecting himself and raising his head back up to meet her gaze.  
  
“You’re going through those pretty fast, ya know? Now, I’m not trying to question your constitution or tolerance or anything like that, but it looks to me like you’re about to drink yourself into trouble if you keep up that pace,” she said, the slightest hint of concern underlying her stern expression.  
  
“I’m already in trouble,” he said, picking up the glass to take another, smaller, sip. “Got fired today. Hah. Bastards even had the gall to make me work the whole day before they did it. Handed me a box as I clocked out, told me pack up my things. I did it, yeah, but not quietly. They were about to call the cops when I left. Threw the box in my trunk and came straight to the bar, into the loving embrace of whisky!” he finished, chuckling happily, as though he’d told the best joke of his life.  
  
“Oof, that’s rough. They milked you for every bit they could, huh? What was the job?”  
  
“Bah, some hot-shot event planning company. They handled all kinds of things. Parties, conferences, all that shit. We handled all the mess so they didn’t have to. I was mostly in charge of contracting outside vendors, usually for weddings. Flowers and cakes and stuff like that, ya know? Ended up having it all down to a science. They even had me consulting with couples about which florist would be best for lilies or whatever.” Kai took another sip, swirling the whisky around in his mouth before swallowing.  
  
“Huh. Sounds pretty swanky. What’d they fire you for, then?”  
  
“Pfft. Just the usual bullshit about not fitting in with the corporate culture. Said I was too young and inexperienced after I’d busted my ass over the past six months for them. That’s the thanks I get after getting contracts with dozens of new vendors and giving ‘em more weddings than they’d ever had before. That’s where the big money is, ya know? Lotsa happy people spreading that joy with big tips.” He sighed wistfully, then threw back the rest of his drink, the ice clattering against the inside of the empty glass as he set it back down on the counter. Kai looked up at the bartender, his eyebrows raised, silently pleading for another drink.  
  
She stared at him for a moment, her emerald eyes cutting through him, giving him a slight sliver. “Alright. This is your last one, though, okay? After that you’re gonna have some water, sober up, and then we’ll call you a cab and get you home, got it? You can come get your car in the morning, it won’t go anywhere.”  
  
“Fine, fine,” he muttered as the woman filled his glass once more.  
  
“So, then,” she asked, “any idea what you’ll do now?”  
  
“Shit, I don’t know,” he said, taking a small, deliberate drink, choosing to savor his last glass. “Not like I had that much I was good at. I guess I could see if one of the vendors we worked with would take me. Or…” He let the thought hang while he went back for another sip. “Maybe I should just beat those bastards at their own game,” he said, his voice suddenly filling with confidence and indignance. “They want to kick me to the curb so badly, maybe I’ll just take all I’ve learned, start up by own business, and run them into the ground!” He took another drink, his face scrunching up a little as he thought his spontaneous plan through a little more. “Course, I don’t have enough money to open a big business like theirs. But I can start small. Just handle weddings at first, cut my teeth as a wedding planner and then move on up. Yeah…” Kai said, nodding along with his idea, convinced it was the best he’d ever had as he finished his drink.  
  
“Well, there ya go! Sounds like you’ve got it all figured out, bud!” the bartender said with a cheerful indifference as she put a large glass of water down in front of him. “Remember the deal, though. I’ll call a cab while you drink that, clear your head a bit, and then leave to start that wedding planning gig or whatever.” She looked him in the eyes, fixing her gaze on him to reinforce her point, then walked off to the phone by the register.  
  
Normally, Kai wouldn’t have been happy to have been cut off like that, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad as he took a large drink of the crisp, cool water. After all, as shitty as today had been, he had a plan. Not just one to stay afloat, nor one to get things back on track, but one that would make things even better. He’d have his own business and rub it in his old boss’s face as he stole customers out from underneath him. He was practically glowing as he finished off the water just in time for the bartender to call out “hey, wedding boy, cab’s here!”  
  
He paid his tab, thanked the bartender for all her help and left her a considerable tip before stumbling out of the bar, grinning wildly to himself the whole time. He carefully pulled himself into the cab and mumbled his address to the driver. Thankfully, the driver seemed to understand, not asking for a clarification as he pulled away from the bar. Kai rested his head against the cool glass of the window as the car drove. The gentle hum of the engine and small bumps in the road threatened to lull him off to sleep while his mind tried to stay focused on his new business venture, swirling with all kinds of ideas and names, each one more ridiculous and worse than the last.  
  
After a short while, the cab pulled in front of his apartment complex. Kai thanked the driver, paying for his ride with the crumpled bills he had on him, and nearly fell out of the cab, barely catching himself with his hands. He collected himself and slowly made his way up the steps to his apartment. He fumbled around in his pocket for his keys, first sticking whatever he grabbed in the lock before finally fumbling around, looking for the right one.  
  
He kicked off his shoes in the entryway, sending them flying off into the darkness, a loud thud echoing out as one of them collided with something. “Bah. Problem for another day,” Kai said with a shrug. “Not even! Problem for another me! A whole new me! A business owner!”  
  
He chuckled to himself as he groped around, trying to find the lightswitch while thinking if “President” or “CEO” was a better title for himself. He gave up after a few seconds of fruitless searching. “Pfft. Don’t need it anyway,” he grumbled. Kai shuffled down the hallway, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark as he headed towards his bedroom. He bumped into the edge of his bed, slurred out a curse, then bent over to his left, sweeping around with his hand until his finger brushed against a cold metal chain. “There we go,” he said, still waving his hand around, though in a smaller area, trying to corral the chain between his fingers. Once he’d finally grabbed it, he gave it a light tug, and a small lamp illuminated the room.  
  
“Just gonna-” Kai started to say before being interrupted by a large yawn, his head tilting back as he pushed it out. “Just gonna get some sleep and then tomorrow, boom, whole new me!”  
  
Kai stretched and yawned once more before starting to undress. He slipped off his tie without much effort, having already loosened it once he left work, and tossed it off into the corner of the room. His clumsy fingers struggled to unfasten the buttons of his shirt, leaving him to try taking the shirt off with only a few of them undone, though to little success. Eventually, he got them all, and awkwardly shook himself out of it, the shirt tumbling to the floor behind him. He went for his belt next, taking it off like he was pulling a ripcord. His hand banged against the wall just before it had cleared the last loop.  
  
“Dammit!”  
  
He shook his hand a little, flexed his fingers to make sure everything still worked, then continued to undress. After unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, he went to take them off, trying to pull them off in one fluid motion, but they didn’t even clear his butt when he tried. Chalking it up to being drunk, he took a more deliberate pace, sticking a couple of fingers under his waistband.  
  
“Huh, that’s weird…” he wondered aloud, confused by how tight it seemed, his fingers barely sliding in between them and his underwear. It took some effort to get them off, Kai practically peeling his pants off, down past his hips, over his butt, and finally over part of thighs before, right around his knees, they suddenly dropped down to the ground..  
  
“Shit, maybe I do need to cut back on the drinks…” Kai concluded, grabbing at the only explanation his inebriated brain could think of for how his pants fit him perfectly fine in the morning, but hardly fit at all now. He wouldn’t have thought anymore of it, but as he went to slip his feet through the legs of his pants, he felt his underwear bunching up, growing tighter and tighter until they started to wedge up into his butt, the hem of his briefs pinching into his cheeks.  
  
“What the hell…”  
  
He reached his arms back, wondering how his underwear could ride that high all of sudden. He to tug at them to pull them free, but stopped as his fingertips pressed up against skin that felt so different from his own.  
  
Intrigued, and still fairly drunk, Kai slipped his hands under the hem of his underwear and felt that, yes, his whole ass had become incredibly soft and smooth. Not only that, it was far more plump than he remembered it ever being. His squishy cheeks yielded with even the slightest pressure, pleasant fat smushing in. “Heh...that feels kinda good…” he said, as he continued to fondle his butt, eventually pulling down his underwear to feel more of it. He squeezed his cheeks and found them addictively supple.  
  
“I dunno what’s going on back there, but damn is it nice!”  
  
Struck by an idea, he reached down for his pants and fished through his pockets for his cellphone. He opened up the camera and stuck the phone out behind him, feeling more than a little ridiculous as he tried to take a selfie of his ass. HIs curiosity and, frankly, arousal outweighed his embarrassment, though, and after a good deal of fumbling, contorting his arm to get the best angle and his hand to actually take the shot, he finally snapped a picture and brought the phone back in front of him to look at it.  
  
“Alright, let’s see… No way!”  
  
He gasped when he saw the image. It was, of course, not expertly shot, but it was good enough for him to see that his butt had, in fact, gotten larger. Not only larger, though. It had changed almost entirely. What was once flat and nondescript had now filled out tremendously. His cheeks were now large and full. They curved in tightly together, the crack they formed looking far more appealing than he was prepared to admit, and his whole ass was just so deliciously round that he couldn’t help but think of a ripe, juicy peach as he looked at it.  
  
“T-this is...this is amazing!” he yelled, putting the phone down on his nightstand before moving his hands behind him again to cup his new cheeks. “Shit, I dunno what kind of dream this is, but what a butt!”  
  
Kai practically jumped into his bed, landing on his stomach. He pulled his arms up behind him so he could continue to fondle himself. He gripped his cheeks tightly, a startled moan coming out of his mouth as he was taken aback by how sensitive they were. He squeezed them together, then pulled them apart, gasping a little as he exposed himself in a way he never had before, the sudden sensation causing his grip to loosen and his cheeks to slip out of his grip and gently rebound against each other. Their jiggling gave him an idea, and he pulled his hand back farther into the air. He took a big breath and then brought it down, hard and fast, his broad hand slapping into the plump cheek, a loud smack filling the room, quickly followed by a loud moan. A red handprint branded his smooth, creamy butt.  
  
“Ahaha, wow! That feels amazing!” he said, rubbing at the stinging handprint. “I wonder…” he mused, before spreading open a cheek again, the index finger from his free hand slowly making its way towards the middle of his ass. He shivered a little as the tip brushed up against his anus. He pressed it against it, a little surprised by how tight and firm it was. “Heh...that’d...that’d probably be a bit much, huh? Damn is it great, though!”  
  
He rolled over onto his back, one hand going under him to squeeze at his butt some more while the other one slid down his stomach, through a thick patch of hair, and brushed up against his penis. He wrapped his hand around his manhood and frowned. “Ah, shit. I went and got too drunk, huh?” he lamented as he slowly stroked it, his penis feeling a little warmer and a little chubbier than it was a moment ago, but nowhere near hard. He kept at it, but, try as it might, he couldn’t manage an erection.  
  
“Huh…” he wondered aloud. If anything, after all of his efforts, it maybe even felt smaller than it had been. “I-is it…”  
  
His question was interrupted as he felt the pubic hair under his hand simply fade away, there one second and gone the next, leaving his groin soft and smooth. Almost, but not quite, as smooth as his butt. He felt arousal coursing throughout his genitals, despite his penis still being flaccid, a dull, throbbing heat that got hotter and hotter as the seconds passed. Curious, he pinched his ass with his other hand and gasped as a pleasure spiked through his body.  
  
“N-no way… Why’s it feel so good all of a sudden…”  
  
The heat he felt spread deeper into his loins and the arousal he felt swallowed up all of his thoughts. He didn’t even realize that he’d begun to touch himself again. His hand teased his head, even though his dick had begun to shrink down, now even smaller than it normally was. Kai didn’t have enough cognizance to notice, though. All he knew was that rubbing at his glans felt good, and it felt even better the more he did it, while its color shifted from a darker hue into a soft, gentle pink along with the rest of his genitals.  
  
Soft moans started escaping his lips as he played with himself. Meanwhile, his testicles receded into his body as he started to change inside. His scrotum pulled into him, tight, wet walls plumping up as they formed his vagina, while what was left shifted into a pair of slender, pink lips, swollen just a little from his arousal. It didn’t take long for his hand to wander down to them, rubbing them gently at first before sliding a finger past his hungry lips and into his new pussy. He shuddered as it went in, his legs involuntarily spreading to give him more room as his mind grappled with the feeling of having something inside of him, marveling at the warm folds clenching down against him.  
  
Kai fingered himself while his penis continued to change, shrinking down even further. No longer content with fondling his ass, he pulled his other hand from underneath him and continued to tease what was left of his penis while he stirred himself up inside, exploring to find what spots felt best. He was moaning freely now, sweat beading down his brow and his legs shaking. His newly freed hand rubbed at his head with two fingers, and then one once it got too small. Soon it was nothing more than a hard, juicy bud, and he eagerly peeled back the soft pink hood that tried to hide it away. He rubbed, pinched, and even flicked his clit while he masturbated. As his testicles finally finished changing inside of him, fertile ovaries settling on either side of his eager womb, his arousal reached an almost unbearable level and his mind and body felt like they might break. He curved his finger up, rubbing it against a spot that felt amazingly good, and rolled his clit between his fingertips, his moans getting louder and his breathing heavier while his pussy started to quiver and tense against his finger.  
  
His whole body trembled as he came, euphoria spreading out through every inch of his body. Waves of pleasure crashed against his mind while his hips bucked up, clear, sticky juices spraying out his pussy while it squeezed down hard against his finger. His toes spread so far he feared they might break and he gripped the sheets so tight that his knuckles turned white. His head rolled around on the pillow while his body convulsed, a strong current of ecstasy going on, then off. On. Then off. Until, finally, just when he thought he couldn’t take it any longer, it stopped completely. His body went limp and slumped back down onto the bed and he slowly pulled his finger out of his vagina, then took a long moment to catch his breath.  
  
“Wow…” Kai said, still glowing from the orgasm. “That was so amazing. I’ve never felt anything like that. I don’t know what the hell kind of dream I’m having, but if being a woman feels that good, sign me up! I’ll gladly take my new start as a girl! Hell, I’d probably do even better as a wedding planner!”  
  
As if on cue, like it had heard that drunken, silly wish, Kai’s skin began to change. She noticed it out of the corner of her eye first as her ever-so-slightly tanned skin began to lighten, changing to the same pale tone that had spread over her butt and groin. She sat up in bed, watching as it spread up her chest, around her arms, and down her legs. The body hair she had disappeared with it, leaving behind skin that looked healthy and soft. Her milky complexion was maddeningly attractive and she found herself starting to rub all over her body to feel her skin, delighting in how smooth every part of her had become.  
  
“Ah...that feels lovely…” she said, her voice cracking a little at the end. She coughed a little, trying to clear the tickle in her throat, each cough coming out a little lighter and airy than the one before. It. Kai went to rub at her neck, hoping that maybe that would clear up the irritation, and felt that her neck was every bit as soft as the rest of her body, her large Adam’s apple having faded away, leaving her neck smooth and slender.  
  
“Oh my…” she said, a delightful note of surprise entering her voice, any slur or hint of drunkenness now completely gone. “I even sound different now!” Her voice had changed, becoming higher pitched than it was. It sounded rich and sultry with a happy airiness to it, and far more refined and dignified than it had before, a change made all the more apparent by how her speech had changed. “I could get quite used to this…”  
  
Suddenly, she started to feel a tickle against her ears, a shiver running through her body as her hair started to flow down past them. She felt it growing even longer in the back, soft, silky strands kissing the nape of her neck, the longest in the middle stopping just above her shoulders. “Goodness!” she exclaimed, reaching for her phone to see what was happening. She opened up her camera, using the screen to check her head, and saw that close-cut hair she once had was now longer, healthy strands shimmering in the small light provided by the lamp. Long bangs parted to the right, while the rest of it framed her face, gently curving down to her neck.  
  
While she watched, her dark hair started to change in color, inky black lightening into a deep olive green. The green swept through her hair, starting at the very top of her head and then moving down, coursing through the tips of her bangs and then down the back of head. She noticed that her eyebrows, too, changed color, and also began to thin out, becoming slender, delicate arches that tapered off slightly at the ends.  
  
Just as she was about to put her camera away, she noticed that more than just her hair was changing. She noticed it as her eyes changed from grayish blue into a deep, vivid russet brown. She continued to watch, transfixed by what was happening, as her eyes seemed to get larger and more expressive. Her eyelashes became longer, curving up slightly at the tips. When she blinked, her eyelids tickling a little from the new weight, she felt them bounce gently against each other, lashes that were full and thick.  
  
She felt a tingle in her sinuses as her nose started to change, its large tip shrinking and flattening slightly while the rest of her nose also became smaller and daintier. Its curve lessened, becoming less harsh and more refined, a slender little point in the middle of her face. She saw her cheeks get fuller and rounder, a slight blush entering them, perhaps from her inebriation. Her jawline softened, her chiseled features being replaced with soft, gentle curves. Her chin also shrunk, becoming less pronounced, changing to match the new curve of her face. All that was left was her mouth, which became a little smaller as her lips plumped up, becoming full and luscious as they pursed against each other, so delicious and kissable.  
  
“Oh my, what an adorable face,” she said, chuckling slightly at her own compliment as she put  
her phone back down.  
  
Kai’s shoulders tensed up for a second, and then she heard a small, slight crack as they pushed in closer to her body. They were now slight and delicate, not broad in the least. A similar tension spread through her arms as they began to slim down, becoming soft and slender. The bones in her hands cracked and popped softly as they started to shift. Her hands shrunk down considerably while her fingers lengthened, stubby little digits replaced with ones that were long and elegant. She held them up to her face and watched them change, becoming markedly feminine, while her nails grew out slightly, gently curving into appealing arches that seemed to be coated with a clear polish. A devilish part of her couldn’t help but wonder if they’d feel any different inside of her...  
  
She then felt a pressure wrap around her, almost like someone was squeezing her, as the rest of her body started shrinking down, her frame becoming less and less bulky with each passing second. Her stomach became less defined, smoothing and flattening, just the slightest hint of weight visible. Kai’s waist cinched in just above her navel and her hips popped outwards, rounding with a soft, delicate fat that hugged them tightly, giving her a shapely, hourglass figure.  
  
The weight continued downwards, filling up her thighs even more as they became plump and round, curving nicely into her juicy butt and making her look even more womanly and full figured. Her calves also put on a little weight, making them look as soft and squeezable as some other parts of her body. Kai’s feet tensed a little as they changed, soft pops and cracks accompanying them shrinking down, becoming small and dainty. The skin underneath them became smoother and softer than it ever was before, her arches growing paler while a slight flush spread through the rest. Her toes lengthened slightly, as did her toenails, which every bit as finely maintained as her fingernails. She couldn’t help but wiggle them, chuckling to herself as she saw how cute and delicate they looked.  
  
She then felt a pressure starting to well up in her chest, centered right on her flabby pecs. She moaned lightly as they started to get more and more tender, a slow, sore ache spreading through them that, for some reason, excited her. She couldn’t help but stare at them as the pressure kept building, almost feeling like something was starting to fill up inside of them.  
  
As she watched, they started to slowly, timidly push outward, the skin on her chest looking even softer and suppler than it had before. “Oh my…” she giggled softly as her nipples began to lighten in color, the dark, blotchy brown become a soft, gentle pink. The color spread from the stiff peaks of her burgeoning breasts and then traveled down into her large areolae while her nipples began to puff up, her nipples getting almost painfully hard as they did, her head starting to haze over with arousal once more.  
  
Her chest then seemed to grow even faster, her breasts filling up with a soft, gentle weight at first as they pushed farther and farther out. In no time at all she had a perky pair of A cups, but they kept growing, filling up more and more. Delightful Bs led way to full Cs, each breath she took seeming to push up her breasts through the alphabet, the soft, tantalizing flesh heaving more and more with each inhalation, jiggling more with each exhalation. By the time she’d hit luscious Ds, her breasts had started to sag a little under their own weight, her nipples sitting a little lower on her chest. Her boobs finally stopped filing out somewhere well past D, and Kai couldn’t help but feel excited seeing how beautiful and milky her chest looked.  
  
“Oh my, they look so wonderful!” she excitedly yelled. She then gently cupped them, enjoying how their heavy weight spilled across her palm and her fingers dug in ever so slightly to the soft, yielding fat. She teased one of her puffy nipples, her slender fingertip brushing against a thick, swollen nipple and giggled as a shiver of pleasure rippled through her body. They just felt so good. So amazing and full, so sensitive and erotic. If she’d had this chest earlier, she’s sure she wouldn’t have lasted even half as long as she did.  
  
Wanting to see more of them, she reached for phone once again and held it out in front of her. She took one photo just like that, and then another where she held up a delicate, almost embarrassed peace sign. Finally, she scooped up her breasts with her free arm, pulling them in tight. The deep, luscious cleavage she could see as she looked down was already an amazing sight, but she took one last selfie, curious to see it from another angle.  
  
As she looked through the pictures, blushing a little as she ogled her voluptuous chest, she couldn’t help admire how amazing she looked. She was so mature and womanly, and, even though her age did show, she couldn’t help but feel that it made her all the more appealing. She put the phone back down and ran her hands along her body one last time, enjoying the feel of each and every one of her curves, every pudgy peak and firm valley.  
  
“Mmm...I’ve got such an amazing figure...such a dynamite body…”  
  
She chuckled loudly, only realizing how ridiculous what she’d said sounded once it had left her lips.  
  
“Haha, I guess I’m letting my drunkenness show!” she joked, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
Kai let out a large yawn, suddenly realizing that her eyelids had gotten heavy and that she felt the soft ache of fatigue in her limbs.  
  
“Gosh, I should really get some sleep…” she muttered as she lazily slumped back down onto the bed. She turned slightly onto her side, her hair resting lightly against her cheek as sleep suddenly washed over her, gentle, delicate breaths escaping her juicy lips as she dozed off.  
  
She moaned lightly as warm, gentle rays of sunlight crept over her soft skin. Kai shut her eyes tight against them, desperate to eke out a few more minutes of sleep. She felt something shift behind her, slightly rocked as some weight removed itself from the bed. Feeling more than a little groggy, she slowly rolled over.  
  
As her eyes gently fluttered open, she saw a round butt sticking out towards her face. A small woman with short blue hair was bent over in front of her, her slender body straightening as she pulled a tight pair of jeans past her smooth thighs and over frilly white panties that had the image of a blocky, ribbon-shaped cat stretched across her cute butt.  
  
Before she could say anything, an arm wrapped around her from behind and she felt a warm body pull in close to her. She felt soft, supple breasts press into her back and felt the person’s breath rush past her ear, soft and easy, as though she too had just woken up.  
  
“Mmm...good morning, Kae…” the sleepy, even voice breathed into her ear.  
  
“Ah!” the woman in front of them let out a small yelp, turning around to look at the two women in the bed. A slight flush crept into her face as she buttoned her jeans. “J-jeez, Makoto, you scared me! I didn’t even know Kae was awake…” she said, her blush deepening.  
  
“Sorry, Michiru,” Makoto said, pulling her weight off Kae as she, too, got out of bed. “I didn’t mean to startle you,” she continued, moving to put on clothes of her own. Kae turned over in bed again, wanting to get a look at the other woman. She was a bit bigger than the blue-haired girl, her pale body having plenty of soft curves. Her straight brown hair went down to just above her shoulders, a few wild strands of white sticking out from the rest.  
  
“Huhuhu,” the blue-haired girl laughed from behind her. “Looks like sleepyhead Kae wants to stay in bed in a bit longer.”  
  
Makoto finished buttoning up a light yellow blouse and let out a big yawn. “I wish I could, too. But, Kae, you should get up soon. You’ve got work today, remember?” Her voice shifted as she moved around the room, circling behind Kae.  
  
“Oh? Heading out this early, Makoto?” Michiru asked, clearly surprised.  
  
“Mmm, yeah. I’ve got a test today,” she answered as a door creaked open.  
  
“Haha, guess we’re both in a rush, then! We’ll see you later, Kae! Make sure you get up, though, okay?” Michiru called out as she left the room, her voice growing more distant as she jogged down a hallway.  
  
Kae heard Makoto let out a soft sigh. “Goodbye!” she said, cheerfully, before closing the door behind her, leaving Kae alone on the big, soft bed.  
  
She waited a moment to make sure the other women were gone, then rolled over to the edge of the bed and slowly sat up, her long legs hanging over the side. Kae couldn’t help but notice that, at some point, she’d put on underwear, a matching set of purple lingerie with thin black stripes running up the bra and panties in pairs.  
  
The bra she wore cupped her massive chest snuggly, triangular scallops falling against her body under the large cups, though part of her breasts spilled a little out of the sides, probably just from her tossing on the bed. Instinctively, she reached her hands up to the bra and adjusted the fit, squishing her breasts a little until they settled, cradled comfortably in the cup. She admired the bra for a moment longer, amazed how it pushed her breasts up and made them look even bigger than usual. She ran a hand along the frilly, sheer black circles that adorned edges, then gently brought a finger down the deep line of her cleavage, smiling at the cute black ribbon that sat proudly between her breasts.  
  
Her panties sat low on her hips, round scallops on the side making them look a little larger than they really were. A smaller ribbon, though still black like the one on her bra, at the top of her panties, pairs of black lines running vertically down from it, tantalizingly framing her womanhood. She could feel that they rode a little high in back, squeezing in her butt and making it look firm and tight, triangular scallops traveling down the curves of her cheeks.  
  
She finally got out of bed, stretching out a little bit of stiffness that lingered in her body. Kae picked up a slim purse that was sitting on the nightstand and routed through it, eventually finding an ID and a stack of business cards. She looked at the ID card first, the face in the photo matching hers perfectly. “Kae Midorikawa...age 27…” she said, feeling a little sting as she said her age out loud, the sudden image of Michiru’s tight, young body filling her mind. She shook out the image of the blue-haired girl and looked at the business card. Sure enough, they had the same name on them, but her heart skipped a beat as she saw “wedding planner” written proudly underneath it. She wasn’t sure what had happened, how she’d ended up in a bedroom with two woman, who she somehow knew were far younger than she was, or how she’d ended up with the job she’d just been dreaming of the night before.  
  
Kae noticed a phone sitting on the nightstand as well, one that looked very similar to the one she’d had last night, though in a far cuter case than she’d remembered. Curious, she went to unlock it, the phone gladly accepting her fingerprint, and proceeded to look through the photos on the phone. She supposed she wasn’t too surprised to see the photos she’d taken last night, ones showing off her round ass and pillowy breasts. She was surprised, however, to see pictures of the other women in her phone. She blushed as she came across a photo of Makoto, a sheepish smile on her face as she posed in front of a mirror naked, the phone positioned in just the right way that she was able to cover her nipples and vagina with a single finger. Kae locked the phone, the image still fresh in her mind, resolving to go through its contents later. For now, though, her best plan of action seemed to be to get dressed and head to the address on her business card, to work.  
  
It didn’t take her long to get dressed, an outfit already waiting for her in the closet. It was a plain, but professional, grey skirtsuit with a white blouse underneath, with sheer black pantyhose stretching up her long, luscious legs and simple black pumps on her feet, which, much to her surprise, she was able to move around in with no trouble. She slipped a white pearl necklace around her neck and admired her reflection in the mirror. A smile spread across her face. She looked good and felt good. A woman completely and totally ready to take on the world. Kae put her phone in the slim black purse, slung it over her shoulder, and headed out, ready for anything.  
  
As it turned out, her drunken boasts were easily backed up as she went through her day at work, Kae proving to be every bit as good at it as she thought she’d be. She met with multiple clients, advising them on every detail of their weddings. What florist to use, what arrangements to ask for from them, what caterer to use at the reception, what bakery to get the cake from, even minor minutia like where to have people sit during the ceremony. Every couple that came to see her left with a satisfied smile on their faces. She was absorbed in what she was doing, feeling so fulfilled that she forgot what she was even stressing about last night. Before she knew it, it was already five and she was seeing out her last clients, a couple she took special care with suggesting vendors that could accommodate the varying dietary restrictions of themselves and their guests.  
  
She went home, still glowing from her day at work, to find Michiru and Makoto both sitting on the couches in the living room. A large assortment of food from the convenience store was sitting on the table, along with several frosty blue and silver cans adorned with pictures of various fruits. The two women were both drinking from crinkled looking cans that prominently featured a lemon.  
  
“Ah, Kae!” Michiru called out, waving to her.  
  
“Come drink with us!” Makoto chimed in, happily.  
  
“Hehe, sure thing,” she said, more than happy to join them after how good of a day she’d had.  
  
She walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of red wine and a glass, placed them on the table between the couches, and took a seat across from the other women. She then uncorked the bottle, poured herself a glass, and helped herself to some of the food on the table.  
  
The three women happily talked as they ate and drank, Kae learning more about the life she’d ended up in as they did. She learned that Michiru was the youngest of them, still getting used to alcohol and eagerly trying anything she could. Kae couldn’t help but giggle as she tried a sip of her wine, her face scrunching up at how tart it was as she went back to the alcoholic juice she and Makoto were drinking. She worked for a startup company, and while it was going well, she was still a little stressed from adapting to life in such a big city, having only recently moved from the countryside. Makoto was only a little older than Michiru, though it was hard to tell from looking at them. She was still in university, studying hard, working as a barista in her off time to cover her expenses. Despite how different they were, though, they all enjoyed each other’s company, and, if this morning was any indication, enjoyed their bodies even more.  
  
Sure enough, as the night went on, several crumpled cans joining the near-empty bottle of red wine, the three of them were openly flirting with each other. It was impossible to tell if the blush on their faces was from the alcohol or from a particularly lascivious comment. Kae poured what little remained of her wine into a glass and took a deep, long drink, emptying it in one go. She licked the last tasty traces of the wine away from her lips and looked at Michiru and Makoto.  
  
“How about,” she started to say, her words slurring slightly, “we go to the bedroom?”  
  
The two women flushed a little more, but nodded, a small hint of eagerness hiding behind Michiru’s eyes while Makoto looked reserved, timid, and, Kae thought, delicious.  
  
The door to the bedroom had hardly closed behind them before they started undressing, their sloppy, drunk hands fumbling to unbutton shirts and unzip skirts. Kae sat on the bed to peel her sweaty, sheer black pantyhose off of her long legs and noticed that, despite how shy she’d looked earlier, Makoto was the first to undress, going so far as to take off her underwear.  
  
“Oh my, how daring!” Kae teased, getting up and walking over to her before hugging her naked body tight against her own, kissing her deeply as she leaned into it, their tongues eagerly rolling around in each other’s mouths. Kae pulled away, a hungry look in her eyes, while Makoto panted, clearly still wanting more.  
  
“You would have just...taken it off me anyway…” she said, breathless.  
  
“Ah, no fair!” Michiru cried out, having finally undone her bra, her perky, petite breasts kindling all kinds of fantasies in Kae’s head. “You didn’t wait at all!”  
  
“Mmm...don’t worry, Michiru… We’ve got all night…” Kae purred, walking over to her and giving her a kiss as deep and passionate as the one she’d given Makoto, her hands wandering down to cup one of the firm, tight buttcheeks she’d had thrust in her face this morning, the same kitty panties still covering them.  
  
“Oh, but you’re still not ready,” she said once she’d pulled away, their lips both swollen from kissing. “We still need to get these adorable, childish panties off.”  
  
“H-hey! R-ribbon Kitten is cute…” Michiru protested. From the bed, Makoto laughed, while Kae kissed her way down Michiru’s slender neck, down her chest and in between those perky tits, then down her tight tummy until she finally reached the panties. Smiling devilishly to herself, she grabbed hold of them with her teeth and pulled them down her firm legs, taking off the childish panties in the most adult way possible.  
  
By the time she’d come back up, twirling the panties around her finger, Michiru’s face was entirely red. “J-jeez! Kae, you aren’t undressed either!” she said, pulling Kae in close, wrapping her in a tight hug as Michiru kissed along her neck. Her hands fumbled around her back for her bra, undoing the clasps as she kissed Kae’s ears, softly and slowly. She pulled away, letting the bra drop to the floor, Kae’s breasts spilling out once there was nothing left to hold them up.  
  
“And don’t forget down here!” Makoto chimed in. Kae turned her head to try and see the brunette, but she’d already gotten off the bed and wrapped her arms around Kae’s waist. She wasn’t as daring as Kae was with Michiru, but she firmly rubbed Kae’s butt before starting to slowly slide her purple panties down her legs. She felt Makoto plant a gentle kiss on one of her cheeks as the panties fell to the floor.  
  
“Oh my! Younger women are really quite something!” she exclaimed, blushing a little as she felt her age.  
  
“Us? Oh, Kae, we learned it all from you!” Michiru said, pushing Kae down onto the bed where Makoto was already waiting.  
  
“Yeah. Everything we know came straight from sexy dynamite Kae” Makoto added as she positioned herself over Kae, a nervous little smile on her face as she tried to match the more adult talk of her partners. Before Kae could tease her, she’d already leaned down, wrapping up her lips in another kiss.  
  
Michiru didn’t waste any time either, kissing her way down Kae’s neck and collarbone until she reached her large breasts. She cupped them best she could in her small hands and squeezed them firmly, causing Kae to let out a sweet, soft moan into Makoto’s mouth. She felt Michiru’s soft lips wrap around her breast, her warm breath giving her goosebumps as her tongue licked around her puffy areola. Makoto’s hands had wandered down to her chest too, her other breast being groped by her delicate fingers while Michiru greedily sucked away, her tongue now flicking at her nipple while Makoto pinched the other. Kae felt her head swimming, drowning in pleasure as the younger women played with her, their weight pinning down her arms, leaving her to their whims.  
  
She felt one of Michiru’s hands start to travel down her stomach, hovering over her crotch as though she was trying to decide what to do. She seemed to make up her mind, though, and brought the hand down, her slender fingers starting to rub Kae’s already soaked pussy. Makoto pulled away from her kiss, finally giving Kae a change to breath, though she could do little more than moan at this point. “No fair…” Makoto mumbled as she slid down Kae’s naked body, her head getting in between her thighs, her warm breath tickling at her already sensitive pussy. Michiru didn’t let up, continuing to rub the full length of Kae’s wet slit, but Makoto didn’t want to be outdone either, her soft lips wrapping around the top of Kae’s vagina as she sucked on her swollen clit, a loud moan escaping Kae’s mouth as she felt the younger girl’s tongue brush against it. She felt a slim, anxious finger press up against her and tried to brace herself, but she still shivered with ecstasy as Michiru slid her finger up inside of her body, her insides clenching eagerly down around it as it slowly moved in and out of her vagina, stirring her up.  
  
“Mmm...ahn...you two...you really are something else…” she moaned. She looked down, seeing the younger women feasting on her body, Michiru sucking at her tits while fingering her, Makoto licking her clit. As wonderful as it was, though, she too wanted to eat. Pulling herself back from the brink of orgasm, she used what strength she still had left to flip the woman off of her, pushing the two together as they lay on their backs, giggling.  
  
“Hehe, that’s our Kae!” Makoto laughed.  
  
“Mmm...I can’t wait!” Michiru said.  
  
Both of their bodies looked so soft, so ripe and delicious. It was hard for Kae to choose how she should have her meal, but looking at little Michiru bringing her hands down to her pussy, eagerly spreading her lips to expose herself, her thighs already soaked with her juices, Kae knew what she was hungry for.  
  
She dove down between Michiru’s legs, lapping up the sticky juices that coated her thighs, while her right hand ran up Makoto’s soft, plump thighs. Kae teased them both at first, gently blowing on Michiru to excite her, to build up anticipation, and slowly running her finger along Makoto’s tight slight. Satisfied with the sweet moans that were escaping their lips, she pressed harder, rubbing and teasing Makoto’s clit and lapping up Michiru’s delicious juices, her tongue parting her swollen lip as she licked. She looked up and saw the two of them enjoying each other two, their hands groping at each other’s breasts while they kissed deeply, their tongues wildly tangling up inside of their mouths. Michiru had a nice handful of Makoto, seemingly enraptured with how they felt, while Makoto teased Michiru’s nipples, her swollen, perky tips looking almost painfully hard. Kae almost wished she could have a taste, to tease the younger girl’s tits in her mouth, but she knew she had a far better meal in front of her.  
  
Once she felt their thighs closing in her, Michiru’s small, toned thighs giving her warm, stuffy noseful of her intoxicating, womanly aroma, she knew they were both close.  
  
She ran her left hand down her body, slipping two fingers inside of her own pussy before continuing the with other women, her tongue pushing in past Michiru’s yearning lips and a long, slender finger diving into Makoto’s hungry vagina. They all moaned loudly and freely, none of them able to keep it in any longer, though Kae’s were mostly stifled between Michiru’s thighs. Michiru and Makoto hugged tightly as their vaginas began to clamp down around Kae, whose thighs were already shaking, thick juices dripping down them.  
  
“Nng…I’m gonna…” Makoto moaned.  
  
“M-me too…” Michiru panted.  
  
Kae couldn’t join in, Michiru’s thighs now pressing against her head so tightly she was worried she might suffocate, but increased her pace, her tongue wildly stirring up Michiru while she practically pounded Makoto’s pussy. She slipped another finger into her own, feeling so stuffed that she might break.  
  
“Ahn!~”  
  
The three of them came together, their bodies convulsing with pleasure. Kae greedily breathed in fresh air once Michiru’s thighs fell limp to the side, licking what juices still remained from her lips, thoroughly satisfied. The other women made room for her as she settled in between them, none of them able to do much more than lie there and try to catch their breath.  
  
“That was...amazing…” Michiru said, looking lovingly into Kae’s eyes.  
  
“So good…” Makoto added, doing much the same.  
  
“Mmm, you all were amazing, too,” Kae purred, wrapping her arms around the two younger women and pulling them in tight. The two of them rolled in towards her, snuggling against her, their heads resting against her pillow breasts, wide smiles on all of their faces as they gently drifted off to sleep.


End file.
